The Sun Goddess
by Batxforever
Summary: Nicole WaterFlame was just your regular wizard, that is, until she finds out she was chosen to bear the powers of the Sun Goddess, Solara. Now, she has to find Solara's son, who was kidnapped at a young age, and beat Solara's rival, the Moon Goddess, Lunara. Shocking secrets will also be revealed along the way... T for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

I won't forget the day when my life changed forever, the day I got that accursed necklace. The necklace that was encrusted in gold and embed in gems, with the sun locket on it. "Nicole, do you know what this is?" my mom had said to me."Um, a really expensive necklace that this family could never afford in a million years?" My mom laughed sadly. "No honey, it is the necklace of the Sun Goddess, Solara. Her spirit and soul is contained in the locket." I was so confused. "What does this have to do with me? I'm just a wizard, like so many other kids, why are you giving this to me?" My dad, who had been silent until now said, "When your mother gave birth to you, the ghost of Solara visited us, telling us she had chosen you to bear her spirit and powers. She told us to give the necklace to you on your 14th birthday." This was too much, I couldn't help but cry. Why was this even happening to me? I just want a normal life, but apparently, the universe has other plans for me . "BUT WHY? Why me?" I started, trying to get some more answers. "Out of everyone in this world, why did she choose me? I'm not special, I'm ordinary. Maybe she got the wrong girl!" My dad sighed, then said "I know this is hard for you to take in, honey. But she made no mistake, she wanted you to have it," and then, with a frown on his face, he told me "Nicole, she chose you because she believes in you. It is time you ventured out in the world now." And I left. I walked out the door, and glared down at the beautiful necklace. "You have the wrong girl…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Sock – Haha, I know! I just recently decided to move this story from Wattpad to here, and I forgot to fix the format!**

It's been about five days since I left home, and I was surprisingly doing well out here. I sold some old clothes that didn't fit me anymore, I got about 500 coins a piece for each item.

Solara has been telling me she wants me to find her son, who will be about my age, with striking purple eyes. I thought that was odd, but hey, my eyes turn yellow in the sunlight.

I've been checking everywhere for this kid, but I have yet to find him! I've gone around, describing to people what he looks like, but nobody recognizes him. Well, there was this one man, but from the way he was dressed, I figured he was a thief, and just wanted to get me alone with him so that he could rob me. I couldn't let that happen, because the only thing valuable I had was the necklace, and that can't be stolen no matter what.

I checked into a hotel, exhausted. I flopped down on the couch, and closed my eyes. About five minutes into my nap, I could hear muttering from the hallway. Pissed, I opened the door, to find a kid, obviously working there, saying things like, "I've been here for a year, why hasn't she shown up?" and "If she really loved me, she would come find me!".

"Excuse me, could you pleas-"

"What!"

I was about to jump down his throat when I saw it.

His eyes. They were purple. He stared at me, me staring at him. He looked at my necklace, eyes wide, and said,

"But you're so young!"

I couldn't speak, this was her son? Didn't he have any manners? Then I realized, he was kidnapped, he was obviously raised by someone with no morals whatsoever.

"I'm just as shocked as you are, I never wanted this," I said coldly.

"So you now share my mom's spirit and powers?" I chewed my lip. "Yep..." Silence.

"So who took you when you were a baby?" He frowned even more then he already was. "Lunara, the Moon Goddess. She has some sort of grudge against my mo- errr, you. Don't know why though."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Why would Lunara have a grudge against Solara? Weird, usually when I have a question about her past, she answers me. This time, nothing.

"So, what is your name?" He smiled slightly. Finally, the kid brightened up. "My name is Kane."

"I'm Nicole," I said. God, this was so weird. I have no idea what to say!

"She would go on about her brother, Lunaris. Never saw him while I was there, though."

Her brother? Did that mean Solara had a brother as well?

"Nicole, are you even listening to me anymore?" Oh, right, I was being talked to. Shit, nice job getting this kid to like you, Nicole.

"Oh, yea, I just got lost in thought. Sorry." He tilted his head.

"Thinking about what?" he asked.

"Nothing important. Come on, let's go to my new house. Well, not new, I've had it for awhile now, but, oh you know what I mean!" He laughed. "No, I really don't."

**Sorry these chapters are so short, I promise they WILL get longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

When we finally reached my house, I noticed something strange. My door was slightly open! Who the hell broke in?

"Stay here," I said to Kane.

I went inside, and found some things knocked down on the floor.

Crap crap crap crap! I opened my secret chest, hidden from sight, and got out my favorite club. I heard movement upstairs, in my room. I quietly went up the stairs, looked in the doorway to find a boy, maybe a year older than me, riffling through my stuff.

Bam! I hit him square in the head, and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

About 15 minutes later, the boy woke up.

He was a little taller than me, had dirty blonde hair, and the greatest pair of blue eyes I've ever seen in my life.

"What the hell? What hit me?" He turned around to face me, and went ape-shit on me. "What the hell, girl! You could of fricking killed me!"

I smirked. "What a shame that would be, thief."

He yelled, "Thief, right, I mean I was only trying to make do with the crappy life I have. No money, no friends, no parents, no nothing."

Damn, now I felt bad. "I'm sorry, but you know, it's a natural reaction. You see someone going through your stuff, so you hit 'em. Wait here."

I made my way through my dozens of pets trying to greet me. I got up to the fridge and took out an ice pack. "Here, you could use this." He stared at it, like it was going to kill him.

"What, it's not going to kill you. Its freaking ice."

The boy looked up at me. "I, I wasn't thinking that. Well ok, yeah I was."

I laughed. Now that I wasn't mad at him, I noticed he was kind of...cute. Was that wrong? I could think that, couldn't I?

"So, what's your name? I'm Nicole." I began to frown.

He was eyeing my necklace.

"My name is Damian. I-I know that necklace. That's the necklace of the Sun Goddess, Solara, isn't it? She chose you to own it?"


	4. Chapter 4

Well, at least he didn't want to steal it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kane walking in.

"Yes, it is. How do you know what this is?" I asked him.

Damian frowned. "I actually don't know. I've never seen it before. That's very odd."

"Yeah, it _is_ odd," I muttered.

Kane must have overheard us talking about the necklace, because he began to freak out on me. "What the hell? You're talking to the thief? About the necklace? Are you _insane_?"

I grinded my teeth together. I know that isn't good for your teeth, but it's what I do when I get really angry. That was it. I've had enough of his attitude. I stood up and glared at Kane.

"That's enough. He has no money, no friends, and no parents. It's the only way he can supply himself! And the fact that he doesn't even know how he recognized the necklace, I think he deserves to speak. Now shut up!" I yelled out, which was unlike me. Well, usually unlike me. I only really yelled when I was super pissed off by someone or something.

Damian and Kane were both staring at me, mouths wide. Where did all of that anger come from? Embarrassed, I walked away, went upstairs, into my room and closed the door.

I've never felt so angry in my life. In fact, it was startling! Was it because I kind of liked him? Is that what people do when someone insults a person you like? All I know is that I wished it never happened.

I made a complete fool of myself, that's all that matters. I buried my head into my pillow, why is everything bad happening to me all of a sudden? It's decided, I'm not going downstairs, I'm just going to live up here in my room until they leave.

No, I can't do that. I'd have to go downstairs to get food when I get hungry! And when I have to go to the bathroom, and –

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. My cheeks turned red. Oh my God, I'm such a girly girl.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Damian. Can I come in?" Of course it was him, that's my luck.

"Sure," I said. "What was that all about? I thought Solara was the nicest of the three Goddess'" he laughed.

Wait, what? "Three? There are three? Crap, I'm screwed."

Damian's face became serious. "Yeah, there's Solara, Lunara, and Staria, Goddess of the Stars." Oh my God, there was hope!

"Stars? She seems nice then."

He frowned. "Um, not exactly. She's the only one who doesn't have a body, so she's always looking for a host. No one's safe from her, including you."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Even me? But I have the necklace, she can't get me because Solara is already in me."

Damian just shook his head. "Doesn't matter, if she can get that necklace off of you, well, you're toast.

Well gee, that's just flipping great…..

"You never answered my question; what was that all about?" Damian asked me.

I sighed. Should I tell him? No, too soon, I just gave him a concussion an hour ago. Oh, but maybe he won't remember if I tell him! No, he'll remember, Nicole.

"I have no idea, it just happened. That boy has so much attitude, I just can't take it anymore." Lies. I was lying through my teeth.

Damian just looked at me, could he tell I was lying? "Well, it's late, I better be going. Thanks for letting me stay."

He started to walk away, and I, desperate, I said, "Wait, if you want, there's enough room here for you to stay for awhile."

Damian smiled. "Wow, thanks, that's the nicest thing anyone's done for me." I did the happy dance in my mind, he was staying!

He walked out of my door and went back downstairs. This is gonna be great! And really awkward, but oh well! I'm too excited to think negatively right now! Hopefully, I can get him to like me back.

Even though I'm not exactly a catch.

It was getting late, so I decided to go to sleep. Or, at least try to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

__**Artemis - Um...hi? That wasn't really a review...**

_I knew I was dreaming, but it all seemed so real._

_ I dreamed I was somewhere I couldn't identify, and a strange woman, sitting upon a throne. She never saw me, so I assume this was more of a vision. _

_The lady was talking to what looked like a servant, and I walked closer to hear what they were saying._

_ "So she is back, huh? To think, we were once best friends," the woman said. _

_"Until she got pregnant with your bro-" the servant started to say, but was shut up but the woman with a loud slap._

_ "I told you never to speak of it, you idiot!" the woman screamed. Who the hell was this woman?_

_I looked at my surroundings. The walls were a light blue, and had murals of people that looked as if they were praying in front of a shrine. With a moon on it._

_This woman is Lunara! _

_"I will find her, you can count on that. And then, I will kill her with my bare hands." Lunara told her servant, with the most terrifying face._

That's when I woke up. I looked at the clock. 10:45?! I got dressed and went downstairs, no wonder I was starving! Damian and Kane were there, both of them just reading.

"Well, good morning, Sunshine," Damian said. I frowned at his pun and snickered.

"You'd think you would become a morning person since all this happened." Both boys laughed at the joke. I let them know what I thought about their jokes by flipping them off.

"Touchy," Kane said to me.

"Never been a morning person, never will. I was thinking, maybe we should go after Lunara, you know, teach her a lesson. What do you guys think?" I asked the boys.

"I think that's suicide." Kane said.

"Bad idea," Damian said.

"Of course, never side with the smartest person in the group," I rolled my eyes. Maybe they need some motivation to get them interested.

"I think we should do it, kick a little Goddess ass," I said, hoping that would make them change their minds. It did.

"When you put it that way, I'm in," said Damian.

"Fine," Kane said with a heavy sigh. Dramatic much?

"Just one problem," Damian said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"We have no idea where she is."

Dammit.

"Actually, I know. She's in Mooshu." Kane said. "

Well, that solves that. Lets all pack up and get ready to go." I told them.

OooooooOooooooO

"Everybody ready? We have a long trip." I asked.

"Yup," Kane and Damian said in unison.

"It will take days for us to reach Mooshu on feet," whined Kane. If he was going to be like this, it's gonna be a **long** trip.

"Would you quit whining, I have mounts we can use." I clapped my hands together, and three mounts ran up to me. They were a horse, a lioness, and a dragon.

"I call dragon!" yelled Damian.

"I got the horse," Kane said. Once everyone was mounted, we were off.

OoooooOooooO

Soon, we crossed the border into Krokotopia, the land covered in deserts. Which meant it was going to be really hot. Great, can't tell you how much I love sweating.

"You know, people here worship Solara. In fact, they go into that huge pyramid there, and pray to her when a crisis turns up," Kane informed us.

"Really? Good reason to get out of here even faster. I don't want them to see me and notice my necklace. I'm not much of an attention lover."

Damian frowned and said, "Is that so? Well, I hate to tell you, but they're staring at us already."

Shit. I could hear the people whispering to one another, pointing at me, and giving me funny looks. I hate being stared at, it's like you can actually feel them staring, and I find that very uncomfortable.

"Just keep going." I muttered to the boys. It started out about ten people staring, now I just can't count. Didn't they anything else better to do?

"Excuse me," a local said to me. He was dressed in a robe, which I found kinda odd, being in the desert and all.

"Is that necklace what I think it is?"

I said nothing. I didn't know who this guy was, or if we could trust him. And I'm not taking any chances.

"It is, isn't it? Solara chose you to wear it."

I scowled, who was this guy? How did he know all of this? Was he a spy for Lunara?

"What's it to you? Why do you need to know?" I retorted.

"Come with me, I'll tell you more." He said.

I looked to Damian and Kane, with a look on my face that said "What should I do? Can we trust him?".

They both shrugged, which was oh so helpful of them. I thought about whether or not to follow him. Well, they do worship Solara here, why would he want to hurt me?

Well, there's only one way to find out.

"Alright, come on guys."


End file.
